uzbrojeniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Operacja Overlord
thumb|316pxOperacja Overlord – kryptonim alianckiej inwazji we Francji, trwającej od''' 6 czerwca''' do końca sierpnia 1944 roku, która stanowiła początkową fazę działań wojennych na froncie zachodnim (1944-1945) podczas II wojny światowej. Rozpoczęła się lądowaniem w Normandii, będącym największą operacją morsko-desantową w dziejach świata, której celem było przełamanie Wału Atlantyckiego. Po zdobyciu i skonsolidowaniu przyczółków przez aliantów oraz przesunięciu przez Niemców w rejon inwazji posiłków nastąpił okres względnej równowagi sił i stabilizacji frontu, podczas którego główny punkt ciężkości stanowiły walki o Caen. Nowy etap działań zapoczątkowała przeprowadzona pod koniec lipca Operacja Cobra, gdy Amerykanie przełamali front i wyszli na tyły niemieckich armiii w Normandii. Kulminacyjny moment kampanii stanowiła sierpniowa bitwa pod Falaise, podczas której znaczna część wojsk hitlerowskich została okrążona i rozbita, co umożliwiło aliantom wyjście na linię Sekwany i wyzwolenie Paryża. Często termin Operacja Overlord jest błędnie utożsamiany z samym tylko lądowaniem wojsk sprzymierzonych na plażach Normandii w dniu 6 czerwca (D-Day). W rzeczywistości obejmowała ona blisko trzymiesięczne działania wojenne toczone na obszarze północno-zachodniej Francji do końca sierpnia 1944 roku. Informacje Przebieg D-Day Dzień rozpoczęcia operacji został nazwany przez aliantów D-Day, czyli Dzień D (zgodnie z definicją Słownika Wojskowego Departamentu Obrony USA termin ten oznaczał nienazwany dzień, w którym rozpoczyna się lub ma się rozpocząć dana operacja). Początkowo miał nim być 5 czerwca, jednak w związku ze złymi warunkami atmosferycznymi, gen. Eisenhower zdecydował się na odłożenie lądowania o 24 godziny. Składało się ono z dwóch faz: desantu powietrznego blisko 24 tysięcy spadochroniarzy i piechoty szybowcowej oraz desantu morskiego około 133 tysięcy żołnierzy piechoty i sił specjalnych. Inwazję poprzedziło bombardowanie plaż dokonane przez brytyjskie i amerykańskie lotnictwo (zrzucono ponad 9000 ton bomb). Wsparcia lądującym żołnierzom udzieliła także brytyjska i amerykańska flota (w sumie około 7000 jednostek pływających, w tym 1200 okrętów wojennych), od 5:30 ostrzeliwując z dział umocnienia na brzegu. W sumie pierwszego dnia inwazji przez Kanał La Manche przerzucono około 156 000 alianckich żołnierzy. Desant morski Zasadnicza faza operacji rozpoczęła się w godzinach porannych 6 czerwca. Ponad 4 tysiące jednostek pływających pod ogólnym dowództwem brytyjskiego admirała Bertrama Ramsaya dostarczyło na francuski brzeg w sumie 7 dywizji piechoty, które były dodatkowo wspomagane przez pododdziały pancerne i jednostki sił specjalnych (dwa bataliony amerykańskich rangersów oraz dwie brygady brytyjskich komandosów). Desant powietrzny Operacje powietrznodesantowe zostały przeprowadzone w nocy 5/6 czerwca i poprzedziły lądowanie z morza głównych sił inwazyjnych. Ich celem było zajęcie kluczowych dla powodzenia operacji punktów oporu, instalacji i mostów (np. most Pegaz). Desanty amerykańskiej 101 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej otrzymały kryptonim "Albany" i "Chicago". Lądowanie 82 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej określono jako operacje "Boston" i "Detroit"; ciężej uzbrojone oddziały tej dywizji dotarły do Normandii na pokładzie szybowców w ramach operacji "Elmira". Desanty brytyjskiej 6 Dywizji Powietrzno-Desantowej otrzymały kryptonim "Tonga" i "Mallard". Lądowanie zostało przeprowadzone na plażach oznaczonych kryptonimami: "Utah" (amerykańska 4 DP), "Omaha"(amerykańskie 1 i 29 DP), "Gold" (brytyjskie 49 i 50 DP), "Juno" (kanadyjska 3 DP) i "Sword" (brytyjska 3 DP). Na większości z nich nie napotkano silnego oporu. Wyjątkiem była 5-kilometrowa plaża "Omaha", na której straty były poważne (ok. 3000 żołnierzy). Wpływ na to miało m.in. rozmieszczenie niemieckich stanowisk ogniowych na wysokich klifach, skąd mogły swobodnie panować nad plażą oraz fakt, że czołgi, które w pierwszej fali miały wspomóc nacierającą piechotę, w większości zatonęły lub zostały zniszczone przed wydostaniem się na ląd. 'Plaża Sword' Piechota brytyjska dostała się na brzeg przy małych stratach własnych. W ciągu dnia udało się jej wedrzeć w głąb lądu na odległość 8 km, ale nie powiodło się zdobycie kilku celów wyznaczonych przez Montgomery'ego, w szczególności Caen, które ciągle było w rękach niemieckich. 1 Brygada Specjalnej Służby (cztery commanda brytyjskich komandosów) wylądowała na plaży w drugim rzucie. Brytyjczycy i Francuzi z 4 Commando mieli wyznaczone odrębne cele w Ouistreham: Francuzi – schron i kasyno, a Brytyjczycy – 2 baterie dział, które raziły swoim ogniem plażę. Schron okazał się zbyt solidny dla PIAT-ów, które mieli komandosi, ale kasyno zdobyto dzięki pomocy czołgu Centaur. Brytyjscy komandosi zdobyli baterie, tyle tylko, że nie zastali już ich obsługi, a działa zostały wymontowane. Komandosi zostawili plaże do przeczesania piechocie i wycofali się z Ouistreham, aby połączyć się z SAS. Wykonując to zadanie, dołączyli do 6. brygady spadochronowej. 'Plaża Juno' Kanadyjskie oddziały, które lądowały na tym odcinku wybrzeża, musiały się zmierzyć z 11 bateriami 155 mm dział, 9 bateriami dział 75 mm oraz z gniazdami karabinów maszynowych, schronami i innymi umocnieniami oraz z falochronem dwa razy wyższym niż na plaży Omaha. Pierwszy rzut stracił 50% swojego stanu osobowego – były to jedne z największych strat podczas D-day. Pomimo tych przeszkód w ciągu kilku godzin Kanadyjczycy osiągnęli przyczółki na plaży i zaczęli posuwać się w głąb lądu. 6. kanadyjski pułk pancerny był jedyną aliancka jednostką, która osiągnęła wyznaczone cele w dniu 6 czerwca, dotarł on do drogi z Caen do Bayeux wdzierając się w terytorium wroga na 15 km w głąb Pod koniec D-day 14 tys. Kanadyjczyków było już na lądzie a 3. dywizja kanadyjska osiągnęła największe postępy ze wszystkich sił sprzymierzonych, pomimo silnego oporu jaki napotkała. Kanadyjczycy musieli także odpierać silne kontrataki niemieckie''' 7 i 8 czerwca', które prowadziła 12 Dywizja Pancerna SS "Hitlerjugend". 'Plaża Gold' Na plaży Gold alianci ponieśli duże straty, głównie dlatego, że pływające czołgi (M4 Sherman DD) spóźniły się ze swoim przybyciem. Ponadto Niemcy bardzo silnie ufortyfikowali wioskę znajdującą się na wybrzeżu. 50. dywizji udało sie jednak pokonać przeszkody, a następnie przejść przez przedmieścia Bayeux. Z wyjątkiem Kanadyjczyków na plaży Juno żadna dywizja nie znalazła się tak blisko swoich celów jak 50. 47 Commando Royal Marines było ostatnią brytyjską jednostką, która miała wylądować na wschodnim odcinku plaży Gold w pobliżu Le Hamel. Ich zadanie wyglądało następująco: mieli postępować w głąb lądu, później skręcić na zachód, odbyć 16-km pochód przez terytorium wroga, aby zaatakować przystań o nazwie Port en Bessin od tyłu. Ten mały port, znajdujący się na prawym skrzydle Brytyjczyków, był dobrze chroniony przez kredowe klify. Miał za to strategiczne znaczenie jako baza przyszłego zaopatrzenia dla wojsk inwazyjnych, łącznie z podziemnym rurociągiem, którym miała być dostarczana ropa. 'Plaża Omaha' thumb|264px|Plaża OmahaOdcinek plaży Omaha był najkrwawszym lądowaniem aliantów. Amerykańskie 1. Dywizja Piechoty i 29. Dywizja Piechoty miały za przeciwnika 352. dywizję niemiecką, jedną z najlepiej wyszkolonych wśród wojsk broniących Normandii. Omaha była także jedną z najlepiej ufortyfikowanych plaż, a ostrzeliwanie i bombardowanie schronów okazało się nieskuteczne. Prawie wszystkie pływające czołgi uległy zatopieniu podczas lądowania. Oficjalne raporty z tego dnia mówią, że po 10 minutach od opuszczenia ramp barek desantowych główne kompanie zostały praktycznie rozbite i pozbawione dowódców oraz były niezdolne do działania. Każdy oficer i sierżant został zabity lub raniony. Lądowanie stało się dramatyczną walką o przetrwanie i ocalenie. Straty wynosiły około 1 tys. zabitych, głównie w ciągu kilku pierwszych godzin. Dowództwo zamierzało opuścić przyczółek na plaży, ale ocaleni żołnierze przegrupowali się i rozpoczęli natarcie w głąb lądu 'Plaża Utah' Ofiary na plaży Utah, najbardziej na zachód wysuniętym odcinku lądowania, wynosiły 127 ludzi z ogólnej liczby 23 tys., którzy wylądowali na, jak się później okazało, najmniej bronionej z plaż. Amerykańska 4. dywizja piechoty mogła się stosunkowo łatwo posuwać w głąb lądu, a później połączyć z częściami dywizji spadochroniarzy, które pomogły zabezpieczyć przyczółki i oszukać Niemców co do położenia aliantów zanim doszło do lądowania, co zapobiegło ciężkim stratom. 'Pointe du Hoc' Masywne, betonowe umocnienia kryjące działa w Pointe du Hoc były celem 2. amerykańskiego batalionu rangersów. Zadanie dla 225 ludzi prowadzonych przez podpułkownika James Earla Ruddera polegało na pokonaniu 30-metrowego klifu pod ogniem przeciwnika za pomocą lin i drabin, a następnie zniszczeniu dział, o których sądzono, że są także punktami kierowania ogniem na plaże Omaha i Utah. Tylko 150 ludzi przeżyło tę karkołomną wspinaczkę – reszta została praktycznie zlikwidowana przez Niemców na szczycie klifu za pomocą granatów, kul, a nawet odłamków skał i zwykłych butelek. Stanowiska ogniowe zostały zdobyte, a działa, które zostały wcześniej przez wroga przeniesione (prawdopodobnie podczas bombardowania), zostały odnalezione i zniszczone. Schrony zostały zniszczone przez pozostałych rangersów, którzy nie brali jeńców w tym dniu. Po lądowaniu Po utworzeniu przyczółków skonstruowane zostały dwa sztuczne porty, tzw. Mullberry Harbours, które zostały przewiezione przez Kanał La Manche w częściach, a następnie zmontowane w Arromanches przez Brytyjczyków, a drugi na plaży Omaha przez Amerykanów. Przystań w Omaha została zniszczona przez silne sztormy, jakie przeszły w tym okresie. Około 9 tys. ton zaopatrzenia dziennie przechodziło przez Arromanches aż do '''sierpnia 1944' r., kiedy to opanowane zostały porty w Antwerpii i Cherbourgu – zaczęły służyć odtąd aliantom. Niemieccy obrońcy plaż stawili stosunkowo słaby opór. Było to spowodowane głównie ich słabym wyszkoleniem, wyposażeniem oraz brakami w zaopatrzeniu. Swoje zrobiły też silne bombardowania, dokonane zarówno przez okręty alianckie, jak i bombowce. Wyjątkiem był tu jedynie 352. dywizja piechoty, przeniesiona przez Rommla z St. Lo na plażę Omaha, która zadała bardzo wysokie straty atakującym. Niemcy mieli także problemy z łącznością, co było spowodowane brakiem kilku kluczowych dowódców. Spadochroniarze alianccy także wprowadzili spore zamieszanie wśród Niemców, powodując ich dezinformację co do sposobu natarcia i położenia wojsk alianckich. Pomimo tego niemiecka 21 Dywizja Pancerna zorganizowała zmasowany kontratak pomiędzy plażami Sword i Juno. Zakończył się on powodzeniem, bo Niemcy osiągnęli wybrzeże. Jednak opór stawiany głównie przez artylerię przeciwpancerną i obawa, że dywizja może zostać odcięta, spowodowały, że oddziały te wycofały się tego samego dnia. Priorytetem działań alianckich było teraz połączenie wszystkich przyczółków, zdobycie Caen oraz portu w Cherbourgu, aby zabezpieczyć zaopatrzenie. thumb|left|339px12 Dywizja Pancerna SS (złożona z członków Hitlerjugend) zaatakowała Kanadyjczyków 7 i 8 czerwca i zadała im ciężkie straty, ale nie zdołała się przebić. W międzyczasie udało się połączyć przyczółki na plaży Sword – 7 czerwca, Omaha – 10 czerwca, Utah – 13 czerwca. Alianci także skuteczniej niż Niemcy dostarczali posiłki dla walczących oddziałów. Było to spowodowane intensywnymi bombardowaniami francuskich kolei, co spowolniło niemiecki transport. 26 czerwca został zdobyty Cherbourg, po którym Hitler oczekiwał, że będzie się bronił do samego końca. Duże zasługi miały w tym elitarne oddziały spadochroniarzy. Teraz celem aliantów stało się Caen. Montgomery przeprowadził trzy ataki na to miasto od 7 czerwca do 1 lipca, zanim zostało zbombardowane i zaatakowane 7 lipca w operacji Charnwood. Szukając decydującego ciosu, który otworzyłby drogę na Paryż, Montgomery zapoczątkował próbę przełamania się w rejonie Villers-Bocage 13 czerwca. Następnie przeprowadził operację o nazwie Goodwood (ofensywa z rejonu Caen wszystkimi brytyjskimi siłami pancernymi). Źle zaplanowany atak został jednak powstrzymany przez zaimprowizowany opór niemieckiej 1 i 12 Dywizji Pancernej SS. Brytyjskie straty w czołgach były tu bardzo wysokie. Opór niemiecki w tym rejonie został zlikwidowany dopiero 21 sierpnia '''poprzez zamknięcie luki pod Falaise przez oddziały amerykańskie, polskie i kanadyjskie. Paryż został wyzwolony 25 sierpnia'''. Ciekawostki: * D-Day w języku potocznym oznacza przełom w danej kwesti. Kategoria:Bitwy